criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Ramis
Edward Ramis (1971–2018) was a suspect in the murder investigation of teenager Freddy Stewart in In the Dead of Night (Case #18 of Grimsborough), and the victim in Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy). Profile Initially appearing as the 42-year-old father of Julian Ramis, Edward had short brown hair combed to one side and wide green eyes. In his appearance as a suspect, he donned a white shirt with the top button undone. Furthermore, he was discovered to be a smoker and wear Eau Delà. At the time of his death, now 47 years of age and suffering from a heart condition, he wore a white buttoned shirt and a dark blue tie under an aquamarine colored vest. Events of Criminal Case Edward was spoken to by Jones and the player to see if he knew Freddy, the victim. He told them he was grateful for the way the team had handled his son, Julian, who was shaken up by his friend's death. He then asked the team to refrain from interrogating Julian any further for the time being, since he was just a child and needed rest. Edward left after saying that he would be smoking outside if the team needed him. Afterwards, in an attempt to protect his son from going to jail, Edward made a false confession claiming that he had killed Freddy with a crossbow. Jones and the player continued the investigation, and found enough evidence to arrest Julian for the murder. Judge Hall sentenced Julian to one year in a Juvenile Detention Center. Soon after closing the case, the team went to check up on Edward. They found him roaming around 1640, Riverside Drive. He was drunk and upset and had lost the key to his MWB X1. After sending him over to the station for some coffee to clear his head, the team searched the area and subsequently found his car key. After the key was given back to him, Edward, who was feeling much better now, decided to return home to pick up a few things for Julian and then go meet him at the Detention Center. Murder details When searching for Gloria after being kidnapped by the Rocket Cow Killer, Cathy pinpointed her tracker at a hideout in the woods behind Fairview High School. Not only did the team rescue Gloria, but they also found Edward, who had suffered from a fatal heart attack caused by the serial killer's poisonous concoction. Knowing the murder weapon was a sophisticated concoction, Jones was able to immediately deduce that the killer knew chemistry. After carrying out the autopsy, Martine confirmed that Edward was killed with the lethal mix of amlodipine and the Rocket Cow energy drink, which was the trademark poison of the Rocket Cow Killer. She also stated there were traces of beef and cracker crumbs on the victim, which were common ingredients in meatloaf. Since the victim had not eaten the dish recently, Martine concluded that the killer ate meatloaf. Relationship with suspects Edward had an argument with his son after the police had caught him in the possession of drugs. Edward also had a relationship with Fairview High principal Rosamund Wilcox, however they had broken things off months previously. Family doctor Greg Gibbs had also threatened Edward over his addiction to the energy drink Rocket Cow, saying it was not good for him due to his heart condition. Killer and motives The Rocket Cow Killer turned out to be Rosamund. Upon admitting to Edward's murder, as well as the murders of eleven other people, Rosamund said she took her job in order to ensure the safety of the kids even if they had evil parents. When she saw that a parent was screaming at their child every day, she decided that the only way to protect the children was to kill their abusive parents. In this particular murder, she had seen Edward screaming at Julian after finding out that he had sold marijuana. She then met up with him in the woods under the guise of wanting to rekindle their relationship and proposed a toast. However, his drink was a mix of Rocket Cow and amlodipine, which gave him a heart attack. Judge Powell sentenced Rosamund to life in jail with mandatory counseling. Trivia *Edward is one of the characters to physically appear in two different seasons of the game. *The brand of Edward's car, MWB, is a parody of BMW. *Upon giving Edward's car key back to him during the events of In the Dead of Night, Jones refers to him as "Mr Stewart" instead of "Mr Ramis". This is most likely a developer oversight. *Edward is seen having blue eyes instead of green in his second appearance. This is most likely a developer oversight. Case appearances *In the Dead of Night (Case #18 of Grimsborough) *Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy) *Pain in the Neck (Case #38 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery Edward_Ramis_Body.png|Edward's body. RWilcoxConspiracyA.png|Rosamund Wilcox, Edward's ex-girlfriend and killer. SBenedictConspiracyA.png|Stewart Benedict, the accomplice to Edward's murder. JRamisConspiracy.png|Julian Ramis, Edward's son. OG_SUS_18_602.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims